Andy Simmons
by Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream
Summary: Andy was supposed to be a boy's name, not a girls. And certainly, girls are not suppose to look like boys. But I'm different. I dress like a boy, act like a boy, and even have a short hair like a boy. But the truth is... I'm a girl. And I love playing baseball. Benny/OC
1. New Neighbors

_**Chapter 1: New Neighbors**_

**It was the summer of 1962. I remember it being really hot that day as me and my twin, Alex, help unload the moving truck. We moved to some little town called "The Valley" in Los Angeles and it was four weeks before school let out. Me and Alex were lucky when our school finished early for summer. I also remember meeting eight strange boys. But what I didn't know at that moment, was that those boys would make that summer the best one I ever had...**

My eyes rolled in their sockets when my twin brother, Alex, shoved a box in my arms, telling me to go ahead and get it inside. I sighed and turned to our new house for the year, lingering the building for only a moment before going inside, almost sadly. This is the sixth house that we moved into for the past six years. I hated it when we moved. I know every time that me and Alex go to a new school, we don't try and make friends, but we end up doing anyways and then we move away, it's always the same never-ending cycle.

I just wish for once that mom and dad would pick a place and just stay, but I know that's never gonna happen. But the question was: Is this the place that will be the ideal home, finally? Probably not, but who knows? Alex says I get my hopes up way too high sometimes when he knows that we're just gonna move away again, but hey, I don't listen to him. See Alex and me look almost exactly alike, but my hair is a few shades lighter than his dark, dark brown. Our skin is both tan, and we have the same baby blue eyes that we inherited from our father.

Our mother was Hispanic, while our dear ol' dad was Australian... yeah, I know. Weird pair. My father still has his Australian accent, while mother still has her Hispanic one. Sometimes when she's angry, she speaks in Spanish then dad looks at her and says, "I love it when you speak Spanish, it makes you sound so sexy." Then she smiles and he puts his arms around her waist and kisses her.

Yeah... gross.

Anyways back to the here and now. I'm fourteen years old, about to fifteen in three weeks, and I'm a serious tomboy. I dress like a guy and I even sometimes act like a guy. My hair is even short like a guys, but it was shaggy and kinda longer than a normal boys hair would be. But I'm a girl, just so you know.

Setting the box down on another box and walked back outside, passing Alex on my way out. He just sighed and shrugged his shoulders, making me purse my lips. See, me and my twin, we have these silent conversations, and we know exactly what the other is saying. Sometimes we confuse the other people around us but mostly, we don't care. We're strange like that. But hey, don't all twins have twin-telepathy? No? Yes? Tough crowd...

Anyways I'm going back outside when I see a group of boys standing there on the sidewalk, looking at my house. Weird much? Yeah. They just stared at me and I stared at them back, my Dodgers hat shading my eyes. I stood there awkwardly, looking at each boy. I started from the right, to the left.

One was short with glasses with black rims, a backwards cap on top of his head. The next one was chubbier, and a ginger with freckles scattered all on his face and arms. The third one was African American. The fourth boy was shorter than the African American, having blonde hair, and the next one also seemed to be blonde. Then next one was way too cute for his own good, being Hispanic and having dark hair. The next one beside him was tall and had glasses also. And the last one wore a hat but I could see the dark hair peeking out of his cap.

So there I stood, very very awkwardly, staring at the eight boys and them staring at me. I brought a hand up to fix my hat and scratched my nose briefly before it fell back to my side. I stuffed my hands in my silver basket ball shorts and switched from one converse covered foot to the other. And I was almost swimming in my over-sized Dodgers shirt. See, socially, I'm a awkward person, especially when three or more people just look at me and don't say anything.

"Yo, Andy!" Ah, saved by Alex. I looked over my shoulder and watched as he descended down the porch steps and walked over to another box, only to slow to stop when he saw the eight strangers. He looked at me with a raised brow and I just shrugged and put my hands up to the side of my head, telling him that I didn't know and probably never will.

I just walked over to another box and whispered, "I have no idea, so don't ask me."

And he didn't ask me but grabbed the box from my hands and looked at the nine strangers. "So... who are you guys?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I could already read his mind and he's thinking, 'You are so awkward.' I just rolled my eyes and looked at the boys, seeing the Hispanic boy step forward first. I'm guessing that he's the leader of the group.

"Name's Benny Rodriguez." He said and his voice sent a shiver down my spine. Hey what can I say, the boy was fine. "This is Squints-" He gestured to the thick rimmed glasses kid. "Ham-" Ginger with freckles. "Yeah-Yeah-" The other blonde kid. "DeNunez-" The African American. "Tommy 'Repeat', Timmy, Bertram." the blonde, the blonde with hat, and then the tall blonde with glasses.

Me and Alex shared a look, thinking: 'Weird names.' We looked back at the Benny and Alex introduced us. "Name's Alex, Alex Simmons." He then gestured to me. "And this is Andy." He didn't even say sister, so the eight boys probably think that I'm a guy, oh well.

"Nice to meet you two." The kid named 'Ham' said, making my eyes turn to him as I tipped my hat to him. I quickly nodded my head to the rest of the boys and walked up the steps and into the house, box in hand.

* * *

"You're brother doesn't say much, does he?" Benny asked Alex, watching as Andy walk into the house, not even making a sound.

Alex looked confused for a moment before looking at Andy walk somewhere in the house and out of his view, seeming to understand now. The other boy looked back at Benny and shrugged. "When moving to a new town, Andy doesn't really like making new friends, afraid that if we move again, it'll be too much trouble saying goodbye." He said, playing along. They didn't need to know that Andy was a girl, at least not yet.

Timmy raised a brow, having his brother do the same. "So you guys move around a lot?"

"Move around a lot?" Tommy repeated.

_'So that's why they call him Tommy 'Repeat'.'_ Alex thought, staring at Tommy for a second before nodding. "Yeah, just a few days ago we were in New York. This is our sixth house in six years." He stated, glancing at the two story house.

"Six years?" Squints asked incredulously. Alex nodded, turning around and walking toward the porch, gesturing for the guys to follow him and they did, Benny beside the other Hispanic.

"But why?" Ham asked.

The dark haired boy put the box down, turning to look at them. Not even seeing his parents coming out of the kitchen with Andy in tow. "Cause me and Andy's dad is a real-estate agent." He answered simply, feeling a hand on his head. He saw his dad's baby blue eyes and blonde hair, his mom's smiling face, and Andy's bored look, a glass of water in her hands.

"Alex, me and your mother are gonna head out for awhile, watch over Andy, will ya?" His dad asked, whispering the last part to the boy for him to only hear.

Alex nodded, watching his dad and mom walk out the door and drive off in their 1962 red Mustang. He then turned back to the nine boys and looked at their caps. "So you guys play baseball?" He asked, resting his hands on his slim hips.

Yeah-Yeah nodded excitedly. "Yeah yeah, we do."

"Cool." Andy said. All the guys turned to him, their eyes widen at how strange his voice sounded for a guy.

_'Mustn't have hit puberty yet like his brother.'_ Benny thought. "So you two play?" He asked the Simmons twins.

"Yep." They both said, Andy taking a sip of his water after he responded.

"Cool, then maybe you can come to the Sandlot tomorrow and play with us?" Ham asked, his eyes lingering on Andy for a second before shrugging off his suspicion.

Alex looked at Andy while he did the same. Then they looked back at the boys and nodded, Alex being the one that responded with a verbal answer. "Sure, thanks."

"No problem, come by tomorrow." Benny said, nodding his head at the two and leaving, his friends following close behind.

The boys left, leaving me and Alex to fight over who gets what room, so I bolted up the steps, putting my water on the table before running up the steps. Alex was close behind me, yelling, "No fair, you cheater!" But I just ignored him and made it to the top of the stairs before him, reaching for the door that was farthest away from the steps, Alex's footsteps pounding behind me. I grabbed the door nob and yanked the door open, slamming it behind me and jumping on the bed, laughing when my twin came in after me, pointing at me accusingly. His eyes were narrowed, his mouth set in a thin line, and cheeks red. I knew that he was angry, but did I care? Nope, because the room I chose had a bigger window and a bigger closet.

"You cheater!" He yelled and jumped on top of me and pinned me to the bed. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me, making him fall on the floor.

"Too bad. I got here first, so I get the room." I said, crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Andrian Elena Simmons!" He used my whole name, I hated when he used my whole name.

"Alex Ricardo Simmons!" I yelled back him, watching as he lunged at me and we started wrestling.

Yep. Just another normal day in the life of Andy Simmons.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Here's the link for the 1962 mustang: img 15 . nnm . ru / f / 6 / f / d / 5 / 8dfb7072f4ba59a6e6f6de1ce45 . jpg**

**Without the spaces**

**Decided to put the twins in their BEFORE Smalls...**


	2. Nickname

**_Chapter 2: Nickname_**

**I remember the day when me and Alex first played baseball with Benny and his group. It was so fun, I swear. At first we didn't know where the Sandlot was, but we were lucky when we saw Benny and Ham walking ahead of us that day. That day... it wasn't just about playing baseball... but it was the day that I got my nickname...**

I stumbled downstairs, hair messy and eyes half closed. I yawned and rubbed my tire eyes, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a plate, planting three waffles on plate and pouring syrup all over the pancake alternatives. I hated pancakes. I don't know why, I just do. Bleh. I also grab a glass of orange juice and take a huge bite of my syrup covered waffles, eating more like a guy as I caught my mom's disapproving gaze. I sat up straight, my mouth full of my breakfast.

"What?" I asked, watching as my mom's face flashed to a disgusted look before shaking her head. I heard my dad laugh and saw my brother shake his head like mothers. I just shrug and continue eating, bouncing my left leg a little.

"You know that we're going to the Sandlot today, don't cha?" Alex stated, looking at me expectantly. I just stared at him for a moment before nodding and stuffing more food in my mouth. "And would you stop eating like a pig? Good Lord Andy, you're a girl for crying out loud! Eat like one, why don't cha?"

I just laughed, shaking my head at my brother and gulped down my orange juice and ran up stairs, picking out an over-sized t-shirt, pants, and converses. I brushed through my hair and settled my Dodgers hat on my head, smiling slightly. I looked over at my dresser and picked up my bat and glove-that was leaning beside the dresser-and went back downstairs, seeing my brother standing there with his bat and glove in his hands. "I'm ready." I said, stuffing some gum in my mouth.

Alex just rolled his eyes and then we left our gracious home, hearing dad yell, "Don't get into any trouble!"

"Behave!" Mom yelled, waving at us. I waved back and smacked my gum.

"Well, let's get goin'." I sighed, stuffing one hand in my jean pockets and walked along side my twin. Alex was taller than me by a couple of inches, so I only came up to his shoulder. But I was tall for a girl, probably 5' 6", yep. Tall.

"You make me feel awkward." Alex stated, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I just shrugged and raised a brow, looking where we were going. "Do you even know where the Sandlot is?" I asked, watching as he stopped and looked around, me standing in front of him. Sometimes my brother can be so clueless. Looking around, I saw two familiar figures and nudged Alex, nodding my head at the two figures and we started running after them. "Rodriguez, Ham!" I yelled, watching them stop and look at me and Alex. Me and twin slowed to a stop and stood beside the two.

They smiled, Rodriguez being the first one to speak. "Hey you two. Me and Ham were just heading to the Sandlot."

"Yeah, so were we." Alex said, continuing walking with Rodriguez up front while me and the ginger stayed in the back.

Remember when I said that I'm socially awkward, well it's true, really. Especially when I'm walking beside someone I just met yesterday. Yep. Awkward.

"So... Andy?" Ham asked, making me look at him, expecting him to keep talking. "When did you start playing baseball?"

Ah... My favorite question. I smiled and fixed my hat a little. "I was young, probably six along with Alex. Our father taught us." I answered simply, making my voice sound a little lower.

"And your father... he's...?" The freckled kid trailed off, wanting to say it but not wanting to, thinking he'll get it wrong.

"Australian? Yep. Mom's hispanic." I replied, looking at his reaction. Rodriguez and Alex must've been listening in on our conversations, since Benny looked at me over his shoulder.

"How did they meet?" He asked, his dark eyes looking between me and Alex.

Alex was the one to answer his curious question. "Dad was taking a vacation in Mexico and decided to take a look around. He stopped by a shop that mom owned and I guess you can say it was love at first sight."

"Dad would visit her everyday, tell her the many travels he took and what kind of people he met." I stated, smiling lightly. When I was young, I used to bug dad into telling me the story. Good times, good times.

"So what? They got married soon after?" Benny asked.

Alex shook his head, a small smile coming onto his face. "Actually, the first time he asked, she denied."

Benny and Ham looked surprised and looked between me and Alex. "Why?" Ham asked.

"Because she felt as though she wasn't ready." My brother said. "And she was afraid." He finished, looking at me as I just looked forward and popped my gum, already seeing something up ahead. Alex looked in my line of sight and turned his head to Ham and Rodriguez. "Is that the Sandlot?" He asked, getting a nod from the two boys.

Sometimes I hated it when my brother went serious when talking about our parents.

* * *

The four made it to the middle of the field, getting a bunch of hey's from everybody. Andy looked around, his curious eyes looking at the beat up field. A smile lighted up his face, his blue eyes seeming to shine brighter than ever. The ginger watched as the teen got an excited look on his face, seeming to love the idea of playing baseball already. What the young teenager noticed was the feminine touches on the boys face. He had high cheek bones, long eyelashes, and plump lips. Maybe he got his mother's looks? Ham didn't know but he was gonna find out. He didn't like feeling confused and suspicious, especially to the newbies.

"Okay, first Alex and Andy will show us how good they are with batting." Ham said, looking between the two.

"I'll go first." Alex volunteered, already going to home base and readying his stance. DeNunez walked to the pitchers mound and readied his pitching stance. Andy was already putting on his glove and started walking a little ways back, getting confused looks from the rest of the guys. He looked back at Yeah-Yeah and Rodriguez, nodding at their gloves.

"Rodriguez, would you take the left, Yeah-Yeah, right?" He asked politely, like he was almost too hesitant to even ask. He nervously fixed his hat when Benny nodded.

"Sure, come on Yeah-Yeah." He said, running over a little ways to first base but kept a distance behind it, while Yeah-Yeah made his way to third, almost hesitant. Andy smiled a little and looked at his brother, narrowing his eyes and clapping his hand in his glove before bending his knees and resting his hands on his knees. _'He planning on catching his brother's ball.' _Benny thought, a little smile coming upon his face.

Alex just shook his head and swung his bat twice before nodding to Kenny, telling him that he was ready. "Yo DeNunez!" Andy yelled, getting the African American's attention.

"Yeah?"

The shorter twin smirked. "Give him a curve ball, yeah?" He asked, watching as his brother shook his head again.

"Gotcha!" Kenny gave him a thumbs up and turned to Alex, winding up the pitch and soon sling-shotted his arm forward, opening his palm, letting the ball propel toward Alex, making Andy's feet reposition quickly, his eyes straight on the ball. Alex just smiled and swung his bat, making immediate connect with the baseball, letting it fly toward the center of the field, making his brother run with it, his long legs taking long and fast strides. The shorter sibling stopped and brought his glove up, jumping off the ground slightly and closing his gloved hand around the heavy ball. His hat shaded his eyes, but Alex knew that Andy was satisfied that he caught one his balls.

"I'm up." Andy said, grinning like a fool and then threw the ball back to Kenny, jogging over to home and swiped the bat from Alex's hands, still grinning, like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't screw it up." Alex whispered to him, watching as Andy threw his glove over in the grass somewhere and readied his position, setting his shoulders back a little. The taller twin just rolled his eyes and jogged to where Andy was standing just moments ago, putting on his left handed glove. His eyes watched as Andy put the bat down momentarily, reaching inside his pocket and pulling out his 'lucky' white bat glove, flexing his fingers once he got it on and picked up the bat again, nodding his head to DeNunez.

Kenny nodded back, winding his arm back-much similar like how he did Alex-and sling-shotted his arm forward, the ball disconnecting from his hand and went airborne, straight at the teenager. All the guys watched as Andy's face turned serious, him swinging the bat forward, it connecting with the ball and sent it flying. It went past Alex, Benny, Yeah-Yeah, and it even went over the fence. The boys were surprised before they 'whooped' and ran over to Andy, clapping him on the shoulder and congratulating him.

"Nice job, Simmons." Benny complimented, making Andy's stomach churn. The young boy just nodded and smiled.

Alex smiled and nodded his head at his twin, glancing down at the glove covering his hand. "Brought out the 'lucky' glove, eh?" He asked, raising a brow at his sibling's neutral face.

Andy only shrugged and grinned, winking at his brother in a mocking way.

Ham snapped his fingers, pointing in Andy's face, making him look at him weirdly. "Gloves!" Everyone looked at him, confused before the ginger grinned. "That's what we'll call you from now on." He elaborated, getting a small nod from Andy and a few 'yeahs' and 'sound goods' from the guys around them.

Benny grinned widely and brought out another ball from his pocket and looked at everyone. "Let's play some ball!" He stated, making everyone cheer and step into their positions. Andy and Alex looked at each other and smiled.

They could already tell that they were gonna love it here.

* * *

**SO SORRY! I was sooooo caught up in school that I totally forgot about my stories a little... Hehehe... HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW! **

**Re-did this chapter also...**


	3. School Days and Realization

_**Chapter 3: School Days and Realization **_

**Remember when I said that Alex and I arrived in 'The Valley' four weeks before school ended? Well I wasn't lying. When I was bored one day and started walking around town, that's when I found the school...**

"And then Andy ran straight into the door, making everyone turn look at him."

Andy blushed and tugged his baseball cap down, trying to hide the embarrassing pink on his cheeks. Alex, Andy, and Benny were the only ones left once everyone else departed. After they play baseball all day, Benny decided that it was time for everyone to get home, it was school night after all. But on the way, Alex thought it would be entertaining to tell embarrassing stories about Andy. And he does not like it one bit, Benny analyzed as he watch the shorter twin tugged down his cap to hide his blush. This teen acted strangely when someone was either cracking on him or telling embarrassing stories about him. The blue-eyed boy, there was something about him, Benny didn't know what, but he was nicer to be around. He was more of the silent type, one that didn't talk much or didn't have much to say. And when he walked or moved, he didn't make much sound, like it was practiced over and over or it was like someone was yelling at him to be quiet. If anything, his nickname could've been Mouse. Benny had to smirk at that thought.

But yet, as Benny glanced at the shorter boy beside him, he knew that this kid was different from other regular teenage boys. He acted different, his looks were most defiantly different, his appearance and the way he holds himself is not like anything like how a boy would stand. He stood up straight, only slouching when hiding the blush on his cheeks. He was a strange one.

Andy puffed oh his cheeks, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his brother. "Least I didn't embarrass myself in front Jenny Whitemore when you were trying to ask her to the dance." He retorted back, smirking when Alex growled lowly in the back of his throat and pointed an accusing finger at the shorter boy.

"Hey! I thought we made a deal about not mentioning that. Ever." He growled, making a snort come from Andy's lips.

"Yeah~" He dragged out the word, rolling his eyes. "You know that I never listen to you or Ma." He then put a hand over his heart, walking in front of the two taller boys and walked backwards. "It's like you don't know me at all, Alexander. And after all that time in mothers stomach." He barked a laugh and winked at Alex, a mock hurt expression on his face. "But I guess you didn't want me as your twin in the first place."

Andy just shook his head and laughed when Alex rolled his eyes at his twin's antics. "Whatever, dill-weed." He huffed, watching a Andy put a hand over his heart while feigning a hurt expression.

"Alexander Ricardo Simmons! Such names will not be tolerated within my presence." The shorter twin said, putting his hands on hips, only now showing that he had more defined hips than any other boy would have.

'_Strange_', Benny thought, raising a brow as his dark eyes followed Andy's hands as they stayed planted on his hips. His brown eyes strayed back up to the boys face, only finding his blue eyes staring back at him, a weird look in them, like they were telling him to not to notice. Rodriguez didn't say anything about it but he did put it in the back of his mind for later to think of.

Soon it was time for the twins to separate from Benny, only being a few houses down from the baseball player. They quickly said their goodbyes and promises of playing baseball tomorrow, and the twins soon started walking to there home, quickly jumping into bed, only hoping to catch some sleep.

* * *

I stared at my ceiling, my hands under my head as I went through the events that occurred today. Alex and I playing baseball with the guys, feeling that we belonged there. I felt like we were supposed to be there with them, laughing and smiling until the sun sets and the moon rises, telling us that the day has ended and tomorrow will there, waiting once more to shine down on the Sandlot. It was nice to have friends. It's not like I mean to be distance, but I really hate goodbyes, tears welling up in my eyes as I departed from the friends that I cherished.

Most of the time I would try not to be warm and nice, but cold and distance, never saying a word. Sometimes it would be easy but then you would meet the ones that were too stubborn and decided to get to know her, being to damn curious for their own good. But maybe that was a good thing. I mean, having friends is a blessing. You'll always have someone to talk to, share smiles and laughter, telling little secrets and just mocking each other. It's not right to be alone.

I didn't like being alone.

Yeah of course I had my brother, but I need someone else besides him. I already know too much about him that he's boring and I live with him, it's too bland to only having him in my life.

But yeah, it was nice to have friends and to make them so quick! It's gotta be some kind of fate that pulled us all together. And there's no way that I'm defying fate.

As I rolled I onto my side, I thought about Benny. Out of all the other boys, I gotta say, he was the nicest. He was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside, with his dark hair, chocolate eyes, tan skin, and long legs that can probably stretch for miles. He was truly something. And just by being around him today, I could tell that, that kid loved baseball. And I mean love. He could play it all day and never tire of it. Even as it was getting dark, he was reluctant to even go home. If anything, he could have been born on a baseball field.

As I started drifting off, my thoughts were still on Benjamin Rodriguez, the long legged baseball player that caught my attention. I could already tell that this was gonna be an interesting summer.

* * *

Benny laid in his bed, his hands under his head as he stared up at his ceiling, his mind traveling from baseball to his new neighbors. His dark eyes closing and seeing a pair of clear blue ones, staring back at him, unblinking, reminding him of a clear sky in winter. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes jerking open. He rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the image of Andy's eyes from his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he seeing another boys eyes? Maybe it was because both brothers had such strange eyes, but yet it matched their looks in a weird way? Benny didn't know, but he hoped that that could be the answer.

* * *

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I was bored. You wanna know why I was bored? Because Benny and the gang were at school, while I was at home, with my brother as our parents worked. I groaned and rubbed my face, wishing that school would end all already so I can go play baseball with the gang. It was so much fun the last time we played. I was so lost in it that I forgot that it was night time. I was weird like that. Get lost in something and forget what time it was and not really caring, knowing that I truly loved what I was doing.

Baseball made me happy, it was my life, my love. Some people just see it as a sport or a hobby, but baseball was my universe. I know my brother doesn't love it as much as I do, but I don't care really. And sometimes I get called crazy and then reminded that life isn't all about baseball. Sorry, but in my world it is. And to think that I fell in love it when my father started watching baseball. I remembered asking him if he couldn't teach me how to play, and of course he said yes. I loved the sport and I vowed that I would never stop playing it, or never forget the memories of playing the wonderful sport.

I sighed again, only getting a groan from Alex as he hit me in the shoulder. "Would you stop?" He asked, agitated by me, his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"But I'm boooorrred!" I whined like a little five year old.

"Then go into town, get yourself situated with it." He retorted, making me groan. I was going to protest but stopped myself, getting a plan in my head as I nodded, a smirk on my face.

I got up from the couch, walking upstairs to put on some clothes. "You know, that's a good idea Alex. I think I will go into town and get myself acquainted with everything." I ran up the stairs, digging in my closet and found a white tank top, an oversized grey shirt, and baggy pants. I quickly put on a training bra (my boobs aren't big but they aren't small either) and got dressed, putting on my worn out converses as I ran out the door, my brother yelling,

"Don't get into any trouble!"

I laughed and dragged a hand through my hair as I started running into town, a smile on my face and my feet guiding me into town, hoping to find what I was looking for.

* * *

It wasn't long until I found the school, watching as Benny and his group getting ready to play baseball, only waving when Yeah-Yeah saw me and waved, smiling hugely as he did so. Ham apparently saw him waving and looked to where I was, waving frantically as he yelled for Benny and pointed to me, making the hispanic look at me and jog over to where I was. It seemed like everyone's attention went straight to us and I didn't like it. I didn't like attention.

"What's up Andy?" Benny asked me, making me drag a hand through my hair.

"Nothing, just passing through until I saw you and the gang." I answered easily, knowing that seeking out the school was my plan from the very beginning.

Rodriguez laughed, his dark eyes lighting up. "So you were that bored to come and seek us out, huh?"

"Yeah I gu-What?" I blinked, my arms uncrossing and going to their sides as I looked at him like he was crazy. My eyebrows furrowed, my smile turning into a frown as I cocked my head to the side. "Me, come seek you out? Please. I was just passing by-"

Benny's laughter cut me off, making my throat run dry. He had a really nice laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I won't tell the other guys." He said, making me roll my eyes as I huffed out a breath. "Hey, while you're here, you wanna play some ball? We're short since Bertram is out playing hooky."

I acted like I was thinking about it, putting a hand to my chin as I scratched it. "Well~" I drawled out, closing my eyes and giving a shrug. "Since you asked so nicely, I think I can play at least one game with ya'll." I smirked as Benny chuckled.

"Just get your butt over the fence." He commanded and I obeyed, only getting a running start as I jumped on the fence, quickly climbing to the top and jumping down to the ground, landing in front of Benny, smiling as I did so. We both chuckled and jogged over to where the gang was, getting a few claps on the back until Benjamin shouted, "Let's play some ball!"

We were the first ones to go out into the outfield, me borrowing a glove from Benny and getting a few glances from some girls, only catching their eyes as they giggled with one another as they turned to whisper. I groaned internally, _'Great, wonderful. They think I'm a dude, just peachy.'_ I thought with despair, jogging to second base and smiled lightly, forgetting about the audience of kids, forgetting that anybody else, just focusing on baseball.

* * *

A loud smack echoed throughout the field, making everyone start cheering as Benny started running, Andy in front of him, running as fast as his long legs would carry him. Andy's feet made contact with home base, making him stop and cheer on Benny, watching as slid to home plate, instantly getting tackled by his team, all congratulating him and jumping for joy as they realized that they won. Andy smiled hugely, only freezing when feeling his heart thump in his chest, his lungs feeling empty as he tried to catch his breath. His chest felt heavy, only putting a hand to it, clutching as he fell to the ground, only hearing his heart thump and seeing the guys run over to him, their lips moving but no sound coming out.

Benny's face came into view, and the only thing Andy could do was only say, "Help." His voice only a whisper as he grasped for something to keep him steady, only grabbing the front of Benny's shirt, but not realizing what he had done. He heard his name being called, blinking back the darkness in time to see his brother running over to him, pushing Benny out of the way as Alex fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a blue inhaler, putting it to Andy's lips.

"Breath in, Ands." He commanded, pushing down on the medicine, making a puff of air go into his brother's mouth. "Hold it Andy. One... two... three... four... five..." He counted, putting his head to his brothers, his eyes shut tightly as he held onto his brother. "Nine... ten." Andy breathed out, his chest filling back up with air as his eyes fluttered back open, only closing once again when he saw his brother's impassive face as Alex shoved the inhaler in his hands. Andy could tell that he was furious just by looking into his eyes. His eyes always got darker when he was mad. Andy didn't like it when his brother was angry with him. So instead of looking at him, he instead looked down at the blue inhaler in his hands, enclosing his fingers around the small contraption, his own anger filling his chest.

He always needed saving. He was so pathetic. He couldn't even save himself from having a asthma attack. He was stupid for not bringing it. His mother always told him to never forget it, to always have it at all times or he might just lose his breath and actually die. He clutched the inhaler tightly, his teeth grinding together. "Dammit." He whispered, swiftly getting up and running off, jumping the fence easily and just ran. He didn't know where he was running, he just wanted to run.

Alex watched his brother run, running a hand through his hair and sighed, looking at the group of kids. He sent them a death glare and they dispersed, walking to other corners of the field, but still their eyes glanced his way. His blue eyes went to Benny's and gave an apologetic nod. "Sorry about that. Andy is an asthmatic and she forgot her inhaler." He stated, not paying attention to what he just said until after he saw Ham's eyes get wide.

"Andy's a girl?!" He yelled/asked, completely shocked just like the rest of the group. All their jaws were slacked like fish out of water, eyes wide, and disbelief colored all over their faces. All except for Benny, who was instead looking at Alex, seeing if he what he was saying was true.

Alex nodded curtly at Ham, his eyes betraying nothing. "Yes, Andy's a girl. Is there a problem?" He asked, his blue eyes staring down the boys, but once his eyes met Benny's, the Simmons sibling just chuckled mockingly. He walked away then, climbing the fence and walking away, hands in his pockets, only saying one last thing before getting out of sight. "Just because Andy's a girl, doesn't mean that she still isn't the same Andy you play baseball with. I just hope you all know that." And with those last words, Alex ran off, hoping to find his sister.

* * *

**YAY! A new CHAPTER! YAAAAY~ I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I was trying to morph this chapter and fix the many mistakes in it but it wouldn't cooperate with me! SO I got angry at it and myself and stopped working on it but then I got my inspiration back! AH HA! Anyways, hoped you liked it and please review people. **


End file.
